Love Letter
by incandescent stars
Summary: Shinichi comes home to find a rather emotional confession awaiting him in his rusty mailbox. Gosh, that Kaito. /complete, Kaito x Shinichi, oneshot/


**Pairing: Kaito x Shinichi (reversible, I think.)**

**Warning: fluff, shounen-ai, extreme cliché-ness, OOC-ness, Kaito being a girly wimp, choppy sentences.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Shinichi and Kaito, I don't. **

**Basically Kaito writing down everything he feels because he's too scared to say it out loud being the hopeless romantic he is.**

**Word Count: 1378 words. **

* * *

**Love Letter**

Shinichi peeked inside his rusty mailbox while on his way home from school. A corner of a simple white envelope caught his attention in the midst of all the colorful fan mail envelopes (which had tripled in number after his great takedown of a massive criminal organization); a mix of curiosity and suspicion rose in his chest when he realized the absence of a return address.

Shinichi sighed. Perhaps another psychopath had slipped in a note threatening his life. He wondered if it was bad that it was becoming a usual thing for someone to be constantly aiming for his life. He hardly even felt threatened by them these days.

After abandoning his navy school bag on the bed, Shinichi plopped down at his mahogany desk and proceeded to rip open the envelope (but not before checking for bugs and transmitters).

Surprise would have been an understatement to describe what he felt when he unfolded the letter inside. The very familiar handwriting of his well- acquainted (gorgeous, lovable) classmate stared back at him. Gosh, that Kai- Kuroba, Kuroba. He'd have to stop referring him as Kaito inside his head if he didn't want to slip up in front of someone someday.

"_Dear Shinichi,_

_This is precisely my 17th attempt at writing this letter to you. I'm beginning to realize I'm not as good with expressing myself as I thought I am. At least, when it comes to important things like you._

_I'm going to warn you now, because this is probably the sappiest thing you'll ever have to suffer through._

_I am a coward for writing my thoughts down on a letter, I know. I guess I'm just too scared to see your immediate reaction._

_I know what you're thinking. You're sitting at your mahogany desk inside the 3 story library you have in your mansion with your cup of black coffee, looking down at this letter thinking: "What the hell ever is apparently too important or too sacred for that Kuroba to say out loud?"_

_Also you're subconsciously doing that knee- bouncing thing you always do when you're reading something._

_Also, you're thinking about berating me to stop rambling._

_Am I right?_

_I'm sorry, where was I?_  
_Oh._

_ANYWAYS._

_Shinichi... do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, until two years ago, on that clock tower. I met you that day. Do you see where I'm going with this?_

_I sometimes still dream about that night. Only each time, they end differently._  
_Like, last time, we walked home together after my heist. And you held my hand. And you kissed me goodnight._  
_And the time before that, I dreamt that we sat in the back of Nakamori-keibu's car after you shot at the tower (lovely I know), and talked about our future. And we cuddled. Until Nakamori-keibu came looking for his car, that is._

_Other times, I have other dreams. You're always there, though. I guess I just can't even dream up a world without you. God I'm such a lovesick wreck. I'm like the Titanic, or something._  
_Like, in yesterday's dream, you taught me how to play the violin. I couldn't get it, but seeing you laugh at my attempts was good enough._  
_And in my dream the day before, we watched a scary movie and we shared a bucket of popcorn that your parents sent us from LA. You kept pointing out all the ridiculous logical flaws in the film but I just pretended to be scared and you wrapped your arms around my waist anyways._  
_Or like. You'd wear my baggy shirts in the morning while I'd make you an omelet. And we'd flirt over text. And we'd do cute couple-y things together._

_I think I watch too much romance films._

_...I got off track again. That seems to happen a lot when I'm talking to you._

_I'm in love with you._  
_There._

_Oh my goodness I'm blushing really hard._

_I'm so sorry._

_I just love you. So much more than I should. I've never had this much feelings for anyone else in my entire life. I'm a hopeless case._

_And I can't change how I feel- and trust me, I've tried. I understand if you get freaked out or, if this pushes you away, or something. I just had to get this off my chest before I went crazy. I wanted to be truthful with you._  
_I'm really really sorry if you feel, violated, or like, preyed upon._

_I just wish that you could love me back the same way I love you._

_Love, Kaito_"

Oh.  
_Oh my God._  
Shinichi choked a little at the feeling of his racing heart caught in his throat. Gosh, that Kaito.  
Shinichi patted his burning cheeks and ran his fingers through his bangs for awhile before he pulled on a coat and took the first train to Ekoda.

* * *

Kaito Kuroba fidgeted with vigor as he paced in his room. All he could think about was the fact that Shinichi could be reading his letter any time now. He was also profusely regretting choosing that particular letter to give. Why couldn't he have sent one a little less... oh, he didn't know, _cheesy... desperate._  
lt was almost as if he _meant_ to push Shinichi away, now that he thinks about it.

Kaito promptly groaned for the 36th time that afternoon and buried his head in his pillow. He launched off the bed with a start at the sudden loud chime of his doorbell. _Probably one of the books I ordered online._

The poker face he plastered on his face flew off at the sight of one Kudo Shinichi leaning against his door frame, soft expression on his face.

Kaito gulped, more than taken aback, and shakily greeted the detective as intelligibly as possible. "O-Oh. Hi. I didn't expect to see you so soon. Heh heh.."  
Forget poker face; Kaito was struggling to keep himself from suffering a panic attack (unsuccessfully).

When Shinichi stepped into the house (uninvited), Kaito stumbled back like a puppy about to get kicked.

"Imsososorrypleasedontpunchmeohmygod" The panicking thief rambled senselessly.

The teen detective almost deadpanned. _Does he seriously think I came all the way to Ekoda to _punch_ him..?_

Shinichi seemed to sit there and breathe for awhile before he smiled hesitantly and grabbed the fidgeting hands of the currently hyperventilating and wide-eyed magician.

"Wha-"

"...Tell me more about your dreams."

"Wh-What... are you saying...?"

"I'm saying, let's do cute couple-y things together. I'm saying that I love you back the way that you love me."

Kaito looked as if he were to die any moment.

Shinichi gathered the stiff magician into his arms.

Kaito shuddered and leaned into the warm embrace. Only then, a grin large enough to light up three football stadiums made it's way onto Kaito's features. Shinichi's smile widened and peered into the magician's indigo eyes.

"So Kai, (Kaito jumped at the nickname) will you be my boyfriend?"

The red faced magician gaped before throwing his arms around his lover's shoulders and nuzzling his face into his neck.

"I'm yours, as long as you'll have me"

* * *

** A/N: So. Much. Sap. GAH. Well anyway, this is my second oneshot for the KaiShin x ShinKai pairing (or any pairin at all actually so) Please, please drop by a review to tell me what you thought. This isn't my best work but I would love to know what I can improve upon or what parts I did acceptably on. Seriously. Reviews are my life source. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
